What Should I Give You For Your Birthday?
by HikarinRin23
Summary: besok ultahnya Sei! Tomoko yang kebingungan, hal aneh yang terjadi pada Akashi, dan yang terjadi pada hari ulang tahun Akashi. Akashi b'day fan fict. bad summary, langsung dibaca aja biar jelas. Akashi x reader as OC(Kobayashi Tomoko) enjoy the story everyone!


**What Should I Give You For Your Birthday?**

 **Kuroko No Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **an Akashi x Reader as OC(Kobayashi Tomoko)**

 **Rate : T for save**

 **Genre : Romance and a little bit humor**

* * *

 **ATTENTION! THIS FAN FICTION MAY CONTAIN OOC, TYPOS, ETC.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY~~**

* * *

Author's point of view:

Tomoko sedang berada di taman sambil memakan crepesnya dan berpikir keras. Hadiah apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan pada kekasihnya, untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-21. Dia mondar-mandir, naik ayunan, bergelantungan dengan kepala di bawah(untung pake celana pendek), naik perosotan, sampe akhirnya membeli soft drink karena haus.

"Haaah." Dia mendesah frustasi karena masih belum bisa menemukan kado yang dirasa pas untuk ia berikan pada kekasihnya. 'Ini gara-gara Sei udah punya semuanya.' Rutuk Tomoko dalam hati. Dan saat ia memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir sambil duduk, tubuhnya diguncang-guncang oleh seorang anak kecil. Tomoko terkejut. Bukan karena tubuhnya yang diguncang dengan agak keras, melainkan karena paras serta tatapannya.

Mirip pacarnya,

Akashi Seijuurou.

Rambut merahnya yang terlihat lembut, kulitnya yang semulus boneka manekin, putih bersih. Dan jangan lupa wajahnya. Mata heterochrome nya yang mempesona, serta tatapannya yang dingin. Yang membuat dia disukai oleh kaum hawa.

"Ada apa ya adik kecil?" tanya Tomoko. Anak kecil itu hanya menatap Tomoko datar.

"Aku mau ikut kakak." Jawab anak itu. Tomoko tersenyum.

"Kakak sih tidak keberatan," Tomoko berdiri dan menghadap anak itu, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. "Tapi nanti ibumu akan khawatir lho." Anak itu terdiam. "Ibuku sudah meninggal. Aku kesini diantar pengawalku. Mereka sudah kusuruh untuk pulang duluan." Mendengar jawaban itu sontak membuat Tomoko memeluk anak itu dengan erat.

"Maaf kan kakak ya?" Tomoko pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri. "Yosh! Sebagai permintaan maaf, kakak akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan! Yeiy!" adik kecil itu hanya melihatnya dengan muka datar. "Oh iya! Namamu siapa adik kecil?" anak itu terdiam sebentar. "Katsuro." Tomoko tersenyum dengan hangat. "Njaa Katsuro-chan! Ikou! Kita akan nyari hadiah buat pacar merah kakak!" tangan mungil Katsuro pun digenggam dengan lembut oleh Tomoko.

Dengan semangat, Tomoko menyer- menggandeng tangan Katsuro. Mereka berkeliling dari toko ke toko, butik ke butik, dan cafe ke cafe. Yang dari cafe ke cafe itu karena Tomoko pingin ngeliat desain cafenya karena dirasa unik.

Dan akhirnya Tomoko pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke shopping center. Dan setelah beberapa lama berkeliling, mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Nee, Katsuro-chan." Panggil Tomoko. Katsuro mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya. "Enaknya kakak ngasih kado apa ya?"

Kruyuuk~

Bunyi yang tidak terlalu nyaring tapi masih bisa didengarkan kalau telinga kita selalu waspada. Katsuro ngeliatin Tomoko dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah. Sedangkan Tomoko Cuma nyengir-nyengir.

"Kita makan siang dulu aja ya?" Tomoko pun menggandeng tangan Katsuro, menariknya dengan penuh semangat.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah cafe yang sepi. Mereka memesan 2 omurice, 2 orange juice, dan satu porsi parfait sebagai penutupnya.

"Katsuro-chan, aa~~" Tomoko berniat menyuapi anak kecil yang kawaii itu, tapi malah dibalas dengan muka datar oleh Katsuro.

"Mou, Katsuro-chan! Ayolah! Jangan seperti pacar kakak ah! Nggak ada ekspresinya! Meskipun itu yang membuatnya keren sih.. tapi anak kecil itu harus bisa berekspresi! Biar tambah terkesan manis plus imut! Ayo buka mulutnya!" Tomoko ngedumel panjang banget sampai 3 baris di pakai sendiri. Dan akhirnya, Katsuro pun menuruti permintaan Tomoko. Tomoko yang melihat hal itu pun tersenyum senang.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan dan minuman, it's time to enjoy the dessert!

"Katsuro-chan, bukan karena kakak pelit. Tapi kakak nggak bisa ngehabisin parfait ini seorang diri. Jadi bagi dua ya?" Tomoko pun menyuapkan sesendok parfait ke dalam meulutnya. Disusul dengan Katsuro yang juga membantu Tomoko menghabiskan seporsi parfait itu.

"Tomoko. Cemot." Katsuro menjilat mulut bagian Tomoko yang terkena krim. Karena tubuhnya kurang tinggi, Katsuro pun harus pergi ke seberang meja. Tempat Tomoko duduk menghabiskan pesanannya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, sontak membuat Tomoko memundurkan dirinya.

"Kamu ngapain Katsuro-chan?" Tomoko pun menjewer pipinya Katusuro hingga melar. Dan setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka, serta membayarnya, mereka berjalan hingga berhenti di taman tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Kamu serem deh, kayak pacar kakak." Mereka sedang duduk menatap langit yang beranjak sore. "Kamu bukan pacar kakak yang tiba-tiba jadi pendek kan?"

Katsuro tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya diam. Melihat Katsuro yang tidak merespon perkataannya, membuat Tomoko berpikir apakah ia sudah menyakiti hatinya.

"Tomoko."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tomoko pun menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kamu begitu bingung mencarikan pacar kakak kado?" mendengar pertanyaan Katsuro, raut Tomoko berubah. Menjadi senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau tahu, pacar kakak sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun yang ke 21." Langit senja kala itu, berwarna oranye. Awan awan yang berwarna kuning seperti jeruk didominasi oleh awan seputih cream vanilla.

"Dan pada hari itu, kakak akan putus dengannya." Dan butiran air yang tak terbendung itu pun, tumpah. Tomoko meneteskan air matanya, tetap sambil tersenyum. Mendengar kata-kata Tomoko barusan, membuat Katsuro sekilas kehilangan ekspresi pokernya yang diganti dengan ekpresi terkejut. Tapi ia bisa dengan baik menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu.

"Maafkan kakak yang tiba-tiba menangis ya? Hehehe"

"Lalu, kenapa kakak ingin putus? Padahal hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kakak menangis."

Tomoko hanya tersenyum. Gemas rasanya ingin mencubit pipi anak disebelahnya ini.

"Bagaimana ya.. pacar kakak itu anak tunggal dari seorang pemilik perusahaan besar. Dan kurasa sudah saatnya dia fokus untuk mencari seorang istri. Lagi pula umurnya juga sudah 21 tahun besok."

"Lalu kenapa pacar kakak tidak menikahi kakak saja?"

"Eh? Itu nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin! Kalo pacar kakak nikah sama kakak, perusahaannya pacar kakak nggak akan dapat keuntungan."

"Kalau kakak jadi istrinya, itu bisa membuat mood pacar kakak bagus. Dan perusahaannya akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Jangan khawatir. Dia banyak yang suka kok. Dari yang lebih muda sampai yang tante-tante. Hehehe"

"Pacar kakak itu pasti juga bakal sedih kayak kakak kalau kakak mutusin dia."

Tomoko tetap tersenyum dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. "Katsuro-chan! Ayo foto box! Sebagai kenang-kenangan! Kita kan belum tentu bisa ketemu lagi."

Belum sempat si Katsuro menyetujui ajakan Tomoko, gadis itu sudah menyeret Katsuro ke foto box terdekat.

Mereka pun berfoto. Tomoko yang tersenyum jail dan Katsuro yang poker. Kemudian ada Katsuro yang tersenyum dengan ikhlas sehingga Tomoko terpesona.

Dan selesailah 'kencan' mereka hari itu.

"Katsuro-chan, dimana rumahmu? Biar kakak antarkan."

"Tidak kak terima kasih. Aku sudah dijemput sama sopirku di sini."

"Kalau begitu, kakak temani sampai sopirmu itu datang ya!"

Katsuro hanya mengangguk. Dan Tomoko pun mengeluarkan handphone nya.

'Ku telfon saja Sei-kun! Dia pingin kado apa.' Pikir Tomoko dalam hati.

 _Drrt. Drrt._

Tapi yang ditelfon tidak kunjung mengangkat telfonnya. Tomoko mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa kak?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kayaknya pacar kakak lagi 'sibuk' deh."

"Sibuk gimana sih kak? Kok di kasih penekanan gitu."

"Mungkin dia lagi sama cewek lain ya? Ha ha ha.. dan ngapain aku berpikir begitu. Maaf ya Katsuro-chan. Kakak kayaknya lagi baper nih. He he he"

Katsuro hanya diam. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia pun dijemput.

"Kak aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Oh aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Njaa, kalau kita searah aku baru mau dianterin."

"Baiklah."

"Memang rumah kita searah?"

Katsuro tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tomoko dan hanya mendorong Tomoko masuk ke dalam mobil. Perjalanan yang ditempuh tidak terlalu lama. Dan sampailah mereka di depan rumah Tomoko. Ketika dia turun dan mobil Katsuro sudah melaju. Dia masih kebingungan. Bagaimana anak itu bisa tahu alamat rumahnya? Dan sepertinya dia pernah melihat supir nya Katsuro itu.

* * *

Akashi's point of view:

Pagi itu ketika aku terbangun, aku dikejutkan oleh badanku yang tiba-tiba jadi kecil seumuran anak sd kelas 5.

Aku tidak terlalu panik. Mungkin jika aku tidur, tubuh ku bisa kembali lagi.

Ku raih handphone keluaran terbaru di sebelahku. Dan ku sms Tomoko. Bertanya akan kemana dia hari ini.

Oh dia pergi keluar ternyata. Kemana tanyaku.

Tidak lama kemudian dia menjawab dengan balasan yang ingin sekali handphone ku ini ku lempar hingga pecah menjadi berkeping keping.

 _Rahasia_

Katanya. Yah meskipun kau tahu dia sedang mencari kado untuk ulang tahun ku besok. Dan syukurlah sudah dari kemarin kemarin kami memilih dress untuk ia pakai di acara ku besok.

 _You've got email!_

Oh ada pesan masuk.

 _From : Tomoko_

 _Subject : re : today._

 _Mwehehe, jangan marah ya Sei! hari ini aku sih mau pergi ke taman. :D_

Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Aku akan mengikutimu seharian ini Tomoko.

.

Di taman~~~

.

Ku lihat Tomoko sedang berpikir dengan keras di bangku taman. Aku pun menhampirinya kemudian mengguncangkan badannya dengan agak keras.

"Ada apa ya adik kecil?"

"Aku mau ikut kakak."

"Kakak sih tidak keberatan," Tomoko berdiri dan menghadap kepadaku itu, mensejajarkan tinggi tinggi badannya dengan tubuh ku.

"Tapi nanti ibumu akan khawatir lho." Hmm, ibuku sudah meninggal Tomoko. "Ibuku sudah meninggal. Aku kesini diantar pengawalku. Mereka sudah kusuruh untuk pulang duluan." Mendengar jawaban ku, entah kenapa Tomoko tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat.

"Maaf kan kakak ya?" Tomoko pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri. "Yosh! Sebagai permintaan maaf, kakak akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan! Yeiy!" hm? Baru pertama kali ini kamu yang punya inisiatif untuk nge date.

"Oh iya! Namamu siapa adik kecil?" ah iya. Nama ya. Nggak mungkin kan aku bilang 'hai Tomoko aku Sei'.

"Katsuro."

"Njaa Katsuro-chan! Ikou! Kita akan nyari hadiah buat pacar merah kakak!" ku lihat senyum diwajahnya mengembang dan dia juga menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

Heeh

Sudah kuduga kamu ini tipe tsundere.

Sama pacarnya sendiri aja, jarang senyum, jarang punya inisiatif ngegandeng tanganku duluan, jarang ngajak date duluan, dsb. Giliran sama orang lain aja.. hish

Bikin cemburu aja cewek satu ini -_-

Hmm, aku di seret ke banyak tempat oleh Tomoko. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan kado yang pas untukku. Dan sekarang sudah jam makan siang.

"Nee, Katsuro-chan." Tomoko memanggil ku."Enaknya kakak ngasih kado apa ya?"

Kruyuuk~

Udah laper ya? Ku lihat kamu Cuma nyengir.

"Kita makan siang dulu aja ya?" Tomoko pun menggandeng tangan ku, menariknya dengan penuh semangat. Aku heran. Bukannya dia udah kelaparan ya? Tapi dia masih punya tenaga buat narik aku.

Dan kami pun makan siang di sini, di sebuah cafe yang sepi. Tomoko memsankan kami 2 omurice, 2 orange juice, dan satu porsi parfait sebagai penutupnya.

"Katsuro-chan, aa~~" Tomoko berniat menyuapiku. Bener bener deh. Kamu ngelakuin hal seperti ini karena ibuku yang sudah meninggal saat kecil ya? Heum, bersikap keibuan seperti ini, kamu pingin jadi ibuku? Aku lebih seneng kamu jadi istriku sih..

"Mou, Katsuro-chan! Ayolah! Jangan seperti pacar kakak ah! Nggak ada ekspresinya! Meskipun itu yang membuatnya keren sih.. tapi anak kecil itu harus bisa berekspresi! Biar tambah terkesan manis plus imut! Ayo buka mulutnya!" dia ngomel ngomel karena aku yang tidak mau disuapin, dan akhirnya aku membuka mulutku. Mau disuapin. Ya ampun aku mau disuapin gitu aja dia udah seneng banget.

"Katsuro-chan, bukan karena kakak pelit. Tapi kakak nggak bisa ngehabisin parfait ini seorang diri. Jadi bagi dua ya?" Tomoko menyendok sesuap parfait, kemudian memakannya. Aku pun begitu. Dan diantara kami berdua, dia yang paling lahap.

Oh. Seperti biasa. Tomoko kayak anak kecil.

Aku pun turun dari kursiku menuju kursinya Tomoko yang berada di seberang kursiku.

"Tomoko. Cemot." Aku menjilat mulut bagian bawah Tomoko yang terkena krim.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, sontak membuat Tomoko memundurkan dirinya.

"Kamu ngapain Katsuro-chan?" aw, pipiku di cubit.

Setelah selesai makan, kami pun kembali ke taman tempat tadi pagi kami bertemu.

"Kamu serem deh, kayak pacar kakak." Aku emang pacarmu Tomoko, yang habis ini naik level.

"Kamu bukan pacar kakak yang tiba-tiba jadi pendek kan?" hm?

Hei, kau hanya mengira-ngira kan?

"Tomoko."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tomoko pun menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kamu begitu bingung mencarikan pacar kakak kado?" hei, kenapa raut wajahmu berubah menjadi senyum yang dipaksakan?

"Kau tahu, pacar kakak sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun yang ke 21." Tomoko menatap langit yang berwarna oranye dengan gumpalan awan seperti gula kapas dengan rasa jeruk.

"Dan pada hari itu, kakak akan putus dengannya." Apa? Hei kenapa? Lalu kenapa kau ingin kita berpisah tapi kau menangis seperti itu? Kebiasaanmu keluar deh kalau lagi sedih. Berlagak calm padahal didalamnya rasanya miris baget. Sudah, hilangkan saja fake smile mu itu. Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Maafkan kakak yang tiba-tiba menangis ya? Hehehe"

"Lalu, kenapa kakak ingin putus? Padahal hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kakak menangis."

"Bagaimana ya.. pacar kakak itu anak tunggal dari seorang pemilik perusahaan besar. Dan kurasa sudah saatnya dia fokus untuk mencari seorang istri. Lagi pula umurnya juga sudah 21 tahun besok."

Iya, oleh karena itu, jangan minta hal-hal yang aneh kayak kamu pingin berpisah denganku.

"Lalu kenapa pacar kakak tidak menikahi kakak saja?"

"Eh? Itu nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin! Kalo pacar kakak nikah sama kakak, perusahaannya pacar kakak nggak akan dapat kentungan."

"Kalau kakak jadi istrinya, itu bisa membuat mood pacar kakak bagus. Dan perusahaannya akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Jangan khawatir. Dia banyak yang suka kok. Dari yang lebih muda sampai yang tante-tante. Hehehe"

Kau pikir aku mau sama mereka?

"Pacar kakak itu pasti juga bakal sedih kayak kakak kalau kakak mutusin dia."

Tomoko tetap tersenyum dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. "Katsuro-chan! Ayo foto box! Sebagai kenang-kenangan! Kita kan belum tentu bisa ketemu lagi."

Jangan mengalihkan pembiacaraan Tomoko.

Yah, pada akhirnya kami pun berfoto. Seperti biasa, wajah ceriamu itu memang sangat manis. Mungkin jika aku tersenyum dengan tulus mungkin kau akan terkesan pada tuan muda ini, sehingga kau membatalkan niat untuk putus denganku. Yah, walaupun aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu meskipun kau bersikeras untuk minta pisah sih.

"Katsuro-chan, dimana rumahmu? Biar kakak antarkan."

"Tidak kak terima kasih. Aku sudah dijemput sama sopirku di sini."

"Kalau begitu, kakak temani sampai sopirmu itu datang ya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk menyanggupi tawaran Tomoko. Toh, tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu sediit lebih lama dengan nya.

Oh, dan kulihat dia sedang menelfon.

 _Drrt. Drrt._

Tapi sepertinya yang ditelfon tidak kunjung mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kenapa kak?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kayaknya pacar kakak lagi 'sibuk' deh."

"Sibuk gimana sih kak? Kok di kasih penekanan gitu."

"Mungkin dia lagi sama cewek lain ya? Ha ha ha.. dan ngapain aku berpikir begitu. Maaf ya Katsuro-chan. Kakak kayaknya lagi baper nih. He he he"

Aku emang lagi bareng cewek, tapi bukan cewek lain.

oh, supirku sudah datang.

"Kak aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Oh aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Njaa, kalau kita searah aku baru mau dianterin."

"Baiklah."

"Memang rumah kita searah?"

Aku hanya diam dan mendorongnya masuk mobil. Waktu yang digunakan untuk sampai di rumahnya, kami habiskan dalam diam.

Author's point of view:

Esoknya, Tomoko bangun jam 12 siang. Setelah ia sampai di rumah pukul 6 sore, ia langsung merajut syal sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya hingga jam 3 pagi tanggal 20 Desember. Dia punya waktu 16 jam sebelum pestanya dimulai. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur dan menghilangkan mata pandanya. Sejujurnya, Tomoko tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan mata panda. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur selama 9 jam. Dan saat bangun, kepalanya malah pusing.

Ok, jadi sekarang sisa sekitar 7 jam. Dia pun mempersiapkan diri baik fisik maupun mental.

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang berkumpul. Ada kiseki no sedai, Himuro, Momoi, serta anggota inti tim basket dari Rakuzan, Kaijou, Too Gakuen, Shutoku, Yosen dan seluruh anggota dari Seirin. Ada juga rekan bisnisnya. Dan jangan lupa banyak wanita-wanita cantik yang sedang mendekati si empunya acara, Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi tetap saja, Akashi tidak tertarik pada mereka. Ia malah mendekati anggota kiseki no sedai plus Momoi.

Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"Apakah sudah ada yang melihat Tomoko?"

"Dia belum datang nanodayo."

"Kemana anak itu?"

"Mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk masuk-ssu! Tomokocchi kan tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian."

Begitu Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang gadis datang ke dalam ballroom. Kedatangannya mendatangkan tanda tanya bagi mereka yang tidak mengenalnya.

Tapi kedatangannya juga membawa kelegaan dan pusat perhatian.

Kelegaan karena gadisnya bisa hadir dengan selamat.

Pusat perhatian karena gadis itu terlihat mempesona menggunakan gaun bubble berwarna merah semerah rambut Akashi dengan perpotongan pinggang model empire di atas lutut. Sepatu dengan heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi menghiasi kaki nya yang indah. Make up tipis yang dibubuhkan diwajahnya, menambah kesan natural. Tidak terlalu berlebihan. Rambutnya yang tebal bergelombang, ia biarkan terurai dengan jepit mawar terpasang di mahkotanya.

Dan apa itu yang ia kenakan di lehernya. Syal merah membalut hangat lehernya yang akan terekspos bila ia tidak menggunakan syal itu.

The red empress for our red emperor.

Gadis itu segera bergabung dengan kiseki no sedai dan Momoi.

"Gomen, sepertinya aku terlambat. Apakah acaranya sudah dimulai?" Tomoko merapikan poninya yang tidak berantakan.

"Oh! Souda." Tomoko pun melepaskan syalnya kemudian mengalungkannya di leher Akashi. "Otanjoubi omedetou Sei!"

Akashi pun mengecup sekilas bibir semanis vanilla milik Tomoko yang membuat si pemilik bibir bersemu merah. "Thank you dear."

"Baiklah kita mulai acaranya! Saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau meluangkan waktu ke ulang tahun anak saya, Akashi Seijuurou." Tepuk tangan yang ramai pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Dan ke acara pertunangan anak saya. Tapi sebelum memasuki acara terebut, izinkan saya menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata ..."

Tomoko memanggil Akashi ke balkon yang sepi tapi dekat dengan ballroom.

Lama Tomoko terdiam tanpa bicara.

"Sei, aku-"

"Tidak."

"Hei aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aku tidak mau kita berakhir dengan alasan mu yang tidak bisa ku terima."

"Chotto! Tapi dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu dan aku tidak memperbolehkan mu untuk selesai dengan ku."

"Tapi Sei-"

"Ayahku sudah memperbolehkan ku untuk memilih sendiri pasangan hidupku tanpa harus memerhatikan keuntungan yang didapat. Asalkan aku mencintainya dan berjanji untuk menjaga serta membahagiakannya. Dan tentu saja wanita itu sudah harus mendapat restu dari ayahku."

Akashi mengelus pelan pipi Tomoko.

"dan kau sudah mendapatkan restunya, sejak dulu."

Tomoko terdiam. Air matanya hendak jatuh. Terharu atas ucapan Akashi barusan. Jarang sekali ia mendengar pacarnya ini berbicara dengan panjang.

Akashi pun memeluk Tomoko penuh kasih sayang sambil membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuat Tomoko menangis bahagia.

"Kobayashi Tomoko, anata wa watashi no hanayomedeshou ka? Would you be my bride?"

"Anata wa kotae o shitte imasu. Mochiron! you know the answer. of course!"

Tomoko membalas pelukan Akashi.

Cincin rubi dengan emas yang mengelilingi jarinya, tersemat apik di jari manisnya.

"Ternyata acara pertunangannya sudah selesai. Dan inilah menantu saya, Kobayashi Tomoko."

Akashi Seijuurou menggandeng tunangannya menuju ballroom dengan perasaan yang sungguh berbunga-bunga. Hingga ia tidak dapat menahan senyum di wajahnya yang membuat semua yang melihatnya tersenyum tersipu.

"Selamat ya Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi selamat ya!"

"Akashicchi, selamat ya! Aku sama Harumicchi pasti habis ini nyusul kalian-ssu!"

"Akachin, omedetou~"

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu nanodayo."

Di tengah balroom dengan perhatian menjadi milik mereka sepenuhnya, Seijuurou mencium dengan lembut bibir ranum milik Tomoko dengan lembut.

Karena dia tidak bisa melakukan french kiss di sini kan? Seijuurou tidak mau ada yang mendengar desahan manis yang keluar dari tunangannya selain dirinya.

How possessive.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou - I don't need any present, as long as you here with me. But for today, I need a special present from you. I need you saying 'yes!' on my proposal.-

* * *

FIN

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJUUROU!

thanks for reading~~


End file.
